scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pretty Cure/Numberblocks Episode: Odds and Evens
Theme Song *Happy, Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty, Pretty Cures, Dream, Rouge, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua, Pretty Cures, Happy and another Happy is Sunny, and another Happy is me, that's Peace, Happy, Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty, time for some Pretty Cure fun, you can count on us, we're the Pretty Cures! Transcript *'Cure Happy': Whoa. *'Cure Sunny': Cool court. *'Cure Peace': Let's play bounce ball. *'Cure Sunny': One, two, two sides, we need two teams. *'Cure Happy': Great, I'll start one team. *'Cure Sunny': I'll start the other team, we can take turns. *'Cure Happy': One player on my team, then, one player on your team, Cure Peace, you're with me. *'Cure Sunny': Cure March, you're on my side. *'Cure Happy': Cure Beauty, you're with me. *'Cure Sunny': Cure Dream, in the mix. *'Cure Happy': Cure Rouge, come over here. *'Cure Sunny': Cure Lemonade, great. *'Cure Happy': Cure Mint, woo hoo. *'Cure Sunny': And last but not least, Cure Aqua. *'All': Hooray. *'Cure Dream': Picking sides and playing games, both our teams have funky names. *'Cure Beauty': That's a good idea Cure Dream, each team thinks of a name. *'Cure Peace': We can be the yellow team. *'Cure Beauty': We're not the yellow team. *'Cure Peace': Alright, hmm. *'Cure March': Hey look, watch this, roll, roll. *'Cure Peace': Easy, watch me, see?, hmm, not fair, we don't have a big flat even tops like you. *'Cure Sunny': That's it, when we stand the two blocks wider, everyone on my team doss have an even top, see?, so, let's call ourselves. *'All': The Little Apple Band. *'Cure Mint': None of us have flat tops, we've got one odd block sticking out on the top. *'Cure Happy': Hey. *'Cure Mint': You know what I mean?. *'Cure Happy': Okay then, let's call ourselves. *'All': The Imitator Tots, go The Imitator Tots go. *'Cure Peace': Let's play bounce ball. *'Cure Happy': The Little Apple Band with me. *'Cure Sunny': The Imitator Tots over here. *'Cure Peace': Wait wait wait wait wait, who's going to keep the score, I know, watch this. *'Cure Happy (announcing)': 1 for The Little Apple Band. *'Cure Sunny (announcing)': 2 for The Imitator Tots. *'Cure Happy (announcing)': Let's. *'Cure Sunny (announcing)': Play. *'Cure Happy and Cure Sunny (announcing)': Bounce ball. *'Cure Sunny (announcing)': We're off to a great start, the ball is with The Little Apple Band and it's Cure Sunny, Cure March, Cure Dream, Cure Lemonade, and Cure Aqua, a great shot by Cure Aqua, 2 points to The Little Apple Band, now, let's see it again in slow motion, look at this, Cure Sunny, Cure Sunny is lots of Cure Sunny, Cure Peace is lots of Cure Sunny, in fact, each of The Little Apple Band is 2 more than Cure Happy before. *'Cure Happy (announcing)': Let's see what The Imitator Tots can do, it's Cure Happy, Cure Peace, Cure Beauty, Cure Rouge, and Cure Mint, excellent, two points for The Imitator Tots, that makes the score 2-2, it starts with Cure Happy, and then, she is again on top of Cure Sunny making Cure Peace, and again on two Cure Sunnies, in fact, each of The Imitator Tots is 2 more than Cure Happy before, with another Cure Happy sticking up on top, with the score level, it's all to play for, what can they do now?. *'Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March, Cure Beauty, Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, and Cure Aqua (singing)': Sunny, March, Dream, Lemonade, Aqua, come on The Little Apple Band, score again, Aqua, Lemonade, Dream, March, Sunny, that's what the Pretty Cures did, Happy, Peace, Beauty, Rouge, Mint, we are The Imitator Tots and we are fine, Mint, Rouge, Beauty, Peace, Happy, we are having so much fun. *'Cure Happy (announcing)': The Imitator Tots defeat The Little Apple Band by a magnificent 3-2. *'Cure Dream': What can I say, even if we cannot defeat 'The Imitator Tots, well, if you can't defeat them, join them. Ending Credits *Writers: Susan Blu and Nika Futterman *Voices: Alex Cazares, Danielle Judovits, Todd Haberkorn, Kate Higgins, and Bryce Papenbrook *Music: Genevieve Goings *Dubbing Mixer: Laura Bailey *Sound Design: Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Senior Maths Consultant: Jessica DiCicco *Sound Recording and Audio Post Production Services: Brittney Karbowski *Production Managers: Jad Saxton and Megan Shipman *Modelling: Gavin Turek and Clodagh Kane *Titles: Debi Derryberry *Character Design: Cherami Leigh *Storyboard Artist: Scott Freeman *Animation Editor: Cassandra Lee Morris *Lead TD: Aoibhinn McAuley *TD: Michelle Molineux *Animation Studio: PeachBlossomMedia *Lighting TD/Compositors: Ariel Winter *Lighting TD/Compositing Lead: Michelle Ruff *Animators: Tabitha Gyde, Stephanie Sheh, Andrea Libman, Wendee Lee *Series Director: Nancy Truman *Animation Director: Rocio Barahona *Animation Editor: Mia Sinclair Jenness *Executive Producers: Isabella Crovetti Cramp, Jordan Alexa Davis, and ViviAnn Yee *Executive Producers for Spacetoon and MBC3: Sabrina Carpenter *Creator: Tara Strong *Produced by Baraem Limited and Al Jazeera's Children Channel Studios for SpacetoonTM and MBC3TM *Copyright 2006 Cartoon Network Arabic Limited, all rights reserved *www.spacetoon.com *www.mbc3.com Category: Numberblocks Episode: Odds and Evens Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:Pretty Cure Parodies